Time goes by
by emilyfirefly
Summary: A P/J story. Time has passed... Pacey and Joey lead seperate lives, but when Pacey loses someone close who will be there for him...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Everything  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Email me: emilyangelpacey@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him…  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah  
  
A/N: 2nd fic, I know it's not that good but I would love to hear everyone's opinion.  
  
Please Read and Review :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the horizon a soft glow was sinking. Falling. Leaving the world in darkness. He was left alone. Scared and alone, the sea crashed against rocks sweeping back into the sea rhythmically, he watched the ocean gently crash against the white sand. He glanced up at the house on the edge of the beach the white porch door creaking in the wind. Never had he seen his house so unwelcoming, usually it was basked in candlelight, the sound of sweet laughter from inside, or the sight of two entangled bodies in the hammock in front of the house. Not anymore. Never would the house be filled with the things he loved most on earth. They could no longer be. He buried his bare feet deeper into the sand and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. He drew a deep breath the smell of the ocean filled his lungs, she used to smell like the ocean, no matter how much she washed her hair their was always a faint scent of ocean. Every night he would nestle into her blond curls and would breathe in the scent of the ocean during the night. He turned once again, gazing up at the house on the porch sat her Nikon camera on the tripod, it was her favorite she would take pictures of the beach at sunrise. He remembered asking her once why she took so many; she simply replied she was waiting for the perfect sunrise. I didn't understand what she meant all the sunrises were breathtaking on the beach, but he did not question her she was so passionate about her photography that it was her profession. Pacey swallowed the lump in his throat, there were too many memories he was surrounded by the essence of her. Everything in his life was some how connected to her.  
  
It was his fault he had cut him self off from everyone and engrossed himself with the woman he loved. He deeply believed that he had everything he needed in his life. He had found Sarah he had a beautiful house on the beach in the Florida Quays and his dreamboat. Never had he thought that Pacey Witter could deserve everything, he didn't. That's why she was torn away; he was being punished for taking his life for granted. He assumed that his life from here on in would be perfect. Then Sarah got sick.  
  
Sarah. Not such an exotic name. He found it plain when they were introduced, but in no way was she plain. Sarah is-was an extraordinary woman and when she stepped into a woman you immediately took notice of her. Her green eyes alive with every move, you could read her soul through her eyes. He short cropped bouncy curled hair shaped her face and her scarlet red lips. She was beautiful. Pacey begun to shake with anger, why had this happened to her! Why now? Why her!  
  
The sickness cancer had taken over her so quickly, it was heart wrenching, in her eyes she lost all hope, it was unbearable to watch her slip away, to see her fade away, to see such a strong soul be snatched away be a sickness. Pacey suddenly gasped for air as nausea crept over him and the bile reached his throat, bent over hand in the ocean, Pacey Witter sobbed for his wife.  
  
  
  
A small hand rested on his back the warmth of the hand coming through his shirt, he recoiled from the touch frightened and also annoyed he didn't want to speak to anyone right now, especailly to the people who had told him how onderful his wife was when they didn't even give the time to know her properly. They didn't care about her or the life that she had and no one cared about him, or about how he felt. "Hey." A small voice said. He knew that voice well, He turned to the face of Andie. "Andie?" He whispered, it had been a long time, to long, as she smiled comfortingly at him. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back bringing her close, glad she was here, he wasn't at all surprised Andie always seemed to be there for him when life took a wrong turn. Then she had gone and left for Italy. He had missed her. "I'm sorry Pacey." Pacey nodded softly then released her slightly embarrased he had been telling himself that he didn't need anyone that he had to be alone, and the first familiar, friendly face he saw he wrapped his arms around. He took a sharp intake of breath as the situation swept over him and he once again felt his world fall apart. "Can I help." "You already did." Which was true she took the pain away for a brief second. The only second he'd had in a long while.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I don't know if it's worth continuing let me know what you think. OH and this is a P/J story so tgive me time :) 


	2. Chapter 2 Things change

Title: Time goes by  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Email me: emilyangelpacey@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah  
  
A/N: 2nd fic, I know it's not that good but I would love to hear everyone's opinion. I thought I'd give the fic another try, hope you will too!  
  
Please Read and Review :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey Potter grabbed the items off her clustered desk, closing the door to her unorganised office she turned to Kate "See you tomorrow." "See you, Joey." Grabbing the box of files by her feet Joey made to the elevator of the sky scraper building. She had been working here for the past two years and she loved it. The gallery was very popular for the unknown artists work, it was Joey's job to choose the best art work that went on display in the exhibition. She struggled with the heavy box full of clients files. She frowned at the low buzzing, she then realised it was her phone, scrambling for her phone "Hello?" "Joey?" Joey paused at the familiar voice "Jen?" "Yeah it's me. I know we haven spoken in a while." Joey raised her eyebrows, a while was an understatement. "Yeah. But then your so busy with the marriage and with number one on the way." Joey said "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch after the wedding, anyway that's not why I'm ringing." "It's not?" "No. I have news." "Oh." Joey tried to sound interested, "It's Pacey." Joey dropped the box and files spilled the files and papers scattered everywhere. "Jen?" "Yeah." "I'll call you back." Joey pressed the button and shoved the phone in her bag. Ping. The elevator doors came open. "Shit." She muttered scrambling to gather the papers. "Josephine?" Joey looked up into the grey eyes looking at her. "Dave. Hi." He smiled and picked up the rest of her mess. She smiled a thanks then picked up the box once more. "Thanks." "Your welcome. How have you been." "Good, great. I got the Nesbit deal." He arched his eyebrows "Congrats, you deserved it." She stood there awkwardly. "Well you look great." He said looking her over, she glanced at her black pants and silk pale blue shirt. "Thanks, you too." She really did not have time for awkward discussion with an old boyfriend. It ended after two months of dinner meals, lunches and sex. They had fun but it was going no where, he also had nothing in common with her. "I really have to be going." "Call me?" He asked hope in his grey eyes. "Of course." No way, she was not getting stuck in that black whole of despair once again. Walking in a fast pace to the revolving doors, she hailed down a taxi, although New York was known for it's many taxi's it could be a bitch trying to get one at times.  
  
Joey jiggled the lock and pushed the door in, she would have to get that lock fixed. She dropped her keys and handbag on the hall table, sliding off her jacket and onto the coat rack. She pushed the answering machine. "You have two new messages." The voice rang out clicking on the lamp she sauntered into the bright and open living area. "Joey are you there?" Joey frowned at the anxious voice of her best friends. "I think that Greg is cheating on me! With that slut Christine, you know his secretary, the one who wears skirts up her ass." Joey listen to Audrey go on about her relationship. Joey wished she would dump Greg, he was no good for her, Audrey insisted that they were very much in love. Joey knew herself when to end a relationship that had more bad times then good ones. After all she dated Dawson second year in college, but it only lasted four months before they began to analysis their situations and problems. Joey flopped down onto the couch "Joey it's Dawson, your probably not there but I thought you should know that were going up to Florida if you need a lift. Andie's already there, could you call Audrey and ask her if she is going? I know your busy Jo, but I think Pace would want you to be there." Joey frowned getting frustrated what was this about she reached for her cordless phone flicking through her phone book she found Jen Leery's number. "Jen?" "Joey, I didn't know if you were going to call back or not." "Well I'm calling." "Right, anyway, Dawson left a message." "Yeah I got it. I don't understand, what's happening? Why is everyone going to see Pacey when we haven't heard a word from him in the last two years." "He was at the wedding." Joey sighed "What happened." "Joey, Pacey's wife died." "Pacey was married!" She then realised how that sounded. "Is he okay?" Jen sounded annoyed "I doubt it, after all he lost his wife." Joey ran a hand through her hair idly. "Right, right. Okay so what do we do." "Jack is going down on Thursday he has a book signing and photo shoot he can't get out of. Dawson and I are driving down tonight." "I'll go with Audrey." Joey finally managed. Jen quickly gave directions then hung up. Joey fell back onto the large red couch in her spacious New York flat. When did everything become so unrecognisable. Joey smiled remembering the dinner's the group had in Gram's house. They had all grown apart after the death of Gram's after all no house to have dinner at. Jen sought refuge in the arms of Dawson who was only happy to oblige. Audrey got a big acting break in one of Dawson's movie, which hit the big time. Jack, just as his new boyfriend Brice predicted became a famous gay football player. Joey got her big break after writing a book then remembered her love for painting. Pacey seemed to just disappear, she remembered he called her one night and he turned up on her doorstep with Dawson and they all looked suddenly out of place together again. Joey would never forget that night when the three sat back on Joey's red couch, and it in a way felt like Dawson's bedroom and they were all fifteen once again munching on popcorn bantering and arguing over the movie they were watching. Joey smiled sitting between the two boys- men who knew her like no one else. And it felt safe with them there, after all it was more then often she was scared of the fact that small town girl Joey Potter had a career in one of the biggest cities she had ever stepped foot in.  
  
Jumping off the couch Joey wandered into her spacious bedroom with her four poster bedroom with large windows, pulling out a travelling bag, Joey shoved clothing and toiletries into her bag. She knew that she had to go to florida to see him. She wanted to see the man at one point in her life she saw herself spending the rest of her future with. What had happened, when did Pacey want to have a family. Most of all she was worried she had seen Pacey on a self destruct mission before, but somehow she knew that this time he was the one who needed saving. In a way it hurt that Pacey never kept in contact with Dawson or her, he had always insisted that it was inevitable until they all grew apart. She didn't understand how he could stand on his own two feet with out batting an eyelid, but then again it was Pacey, 'the bravest guy she knew'. She smiled at Gretchen's description for Pacey. Joey had always thought she would need Dawson and Pacey to keep her afloat. When Pacey dissapeared and Jen and Dawson reconciling their broken relation ship. Joey found herself without her two childhood friends. Luckily, Audrey stopped in town and ended up buying an apartment down the hall to her! Flinging her bag over her shoulder she grabbed the esentials she would need, keys, phone and money. She slammed the door behind her and ran down the hall knocking on Audrey's door. A sleepy eyed, bare chested Greg answered the door. She rolled her eyes, only a couple of hours ago Audrey left an answer on her machine that she would be dumping Greg because he was cheating on her how typical. "Audrey!" She called puching rudely passed Greg. "Audrey!" Audrey poked her head around the door way, looking flushed Joey had obviously just interrupted a heavy make out session. "Joey, what's wrong?" "Pacey, we have to go." She said. "Pacey?" Audrey looked guilty, she had cheated on Pacey with some guy Joey couldn't the remember the name of. "Yeah, his wife passed away." Audrey's eyes widened and she teared up "Oh god. I'll pack I won't be a minute." Joey nodded as Audrey ran into her bedroom, she heard doors slam, drawers being pulled open and some frantic actions. Audrey came out her hair pulled up into a bun, a grey sweater and jeans. Joey to had dressed down into Jeans and white string top. "Greg I have to go." Audrey kissed his cheek, he had watched the entire interaction muching on an apple still barechested. "I'll see you in a few days then." He said flippantly. Audrey banged the apartment door behind her "I'll drive."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pacey's eyes were soar and he knew they were bloodshot, his head pounded. He turned on his side and reached for the warm body next to his wanting to nestle his face in her soft curls, his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room. He then remembered, her body would never again lie next to his. He would never be able to bury his face in her curls and breathe in her scent. He reached over and clutched her pillow bringing it to his face, and taking deep breaths of her scent, as his tears soaked the pillow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review right? Okay, the story is gradually coming together, this is P/J but I'm not going to rush anything after all he just lost his wife. Joey and the rest of the creek gang will be in the next chapter. Hope this chapter helped the background of what's happened. Anyways hope your enjoying, and advice, comments, rants or * gulps* flames. U know what to do just push the button there and give me some insight. Should I continue? 


	3. Chapter 3 Could it be any harder

Title: Time goes by  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Email me: emilyangelpacey@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah  
  
A/N: 2nd fic, I know it's not that good but I would love to hear everyone's opinion. I thought I'd give the fic another try, hope you will too!  
  
Please Read and Review :)  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers so far, taking the advice of the readers, I've been more giving with the dialogue and tried to space it out, to make it easier to read, thanks for all you honest and sweet words. Thanks to Striped Shortys who reviewed twice! Woohoo!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pacey lifted his head at the gentle but abrupt knock on his bedroom door, he groaned "Come in."  
  
A familiar face peered through the half open door "Hey Man." Pacey sat up "Dawson?" "Yeah." Pacey stood up fully awake,  
  
"What are you doing here?" "Pacey does it matter why I'm here?" "No, it doesn't." Pacey said smiling. Dawson gave him a brief hug.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" he asked.  
  
Pacey nodded.  
  
"Wow, I can sure understand why you live here." Dawson walked next to his best friend feet sinking in the wet sand the ocean's water lapping against his feet.  
  
"Yeah, once I came I couldn't leave." Pacey stopped in his tracks looking out at the horizon. "You know she loved this view."  
  
Dawson watched his friend, "I can see why."  
  
"Yeah, I mean she could spend hours out here, not that I minded you know. You can't get tired of looking out here, it's amazing."  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey." Pacey sighed heavily. "So am I, you know. it happened so fast. She was great Dawson man, she had an amazing spirit, she had this perfect vision of the world and everything in it. I love her. I loved her."  
  
For a long time they stood there in silence watching the waves and sun sink.  
  
Pacey patted Dawson on the back as they stepped up the stairs to the porch "Pacey!" Jen appeared swinging open the French doors to his beach house.  
  
"Good God woman!" He said eyes widened. "This the work of you man?" Pacey turned to a grinning Dawson who kissed his wife on the forehead.  
  
"Well I certainly hope so." Dawson smirked, Jen swatted him with the dish cloth.  
  
"I'm not usually the cooking type but I attempted to make us a dinner." "Really what?" "Salad and delivered pizza." Dawson patted her bloated pregnant belly, "Jen Lindley you are one of a kind." "I'll say."  
  
Pacey smiled at his two friends, who would have thought that they would end up together. "Andie can cook, where is she?" Pacey wondered. "She's on the phone to Brice." Jen said pulling away from Dawson.  
  
"Brice?" Pacey wondered "Yeah, she's been with him for a year." Jen informed him smiling. "Really?" Pacey smirked.  
  
"Uh huh I say he'll pop the question some time this summer." Jen grinned excitedly, "Put me down for August, twenty bucks." "Done." Jen said, recognising the man in front of her as the Pacey they all knew and loved.  
  
"I'll give you a shout when the pizza's delivered." Jen pulled him to her and squeezed him tightly. "We love you Pacey." She smiled up at him, he patted her belly gently.  
  
"Your going to be a great mum." He said. She tossed her blond curls "I sure hope so." She went back into the kitchen with Dawson behind her rubbing her neck.  
  
Pacey sat on the edge of the porch swing, his fingers grazed material and he pulled out a sweater from underneath him, it was His but he gave it to Sarah when she had nothing to sleep in on the boat and he hadn't been able to get it back from her since. Not that he minded he loved her in his clothes.  
  
He approached Sarah's camera on the tripod, next to the swing He reached out to the camera, then jerked his hand back. No, he wouldn't touch her things it didn't feel right. she had used this only last week.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ Audrey pulled up out side a small beach house "Is this it?" She peered out the window, Joey smiled knowingly "Yeah, this is it. This house has Pacey written all over it."  
  
Audrey smiled gently "It'll be good to see him." "It's so strange to know that he had this whole other life that none of us were involved with. then it was all taken away from him." Joey slumped in defeat  
  
"Will he want all of us there are we not overcrowding him?" Audrey said quizzically  
  
"No. no. He can't be alone right now. He needs his friends." Joey argued with her self more than Audrey  
  
"Friends that he hasn't been in contact with often." Audrey muttered but Joey heard the remark.  
  
"Well we've all been busy Audrey, I mean look at you up and coming actress when did you last talk to your ex boyfriend and good friend?"  
  
"Hey if I'm guilty of that then so are you! Anyways you dated him longer than me!"  
  
"Yeah well that was along time ago." Joey said brushing her hair behind her ears, Audrey just narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"What?" Joey asked  
  
"Not everything changes." Audrey said knowingly  
  
"Yes, it does. Everything changes eventually. And you can't stop it from happening."  
  
The Pizza car pulled up beside them "Hey!" Audrey called "We'll take that, we're going in." "$10." The teenage boy drawled.  
  
Joey pulled out money taking the pizza out of the boys hands. "Thanks." Taking their bags out of the car they reached the front door. "Here we go." Audrey pressed down on the doorbell.  
  
Jen flung the door opened "Hey! Look at you!" Audrey said motioning towards her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fat and my mother can't give out to me for it." Jen smiled at the two girls.  
  
"Well come on in!" Joey smiled at her "Congratulations."  
  
Jen hugged the girl "I seem to be hugging everyone lately." "Must be the hormones." Joey laughed.  
  
Dawson appeared "Joey!" "Hey." The two childhood best friends hugged and he smiled "I missed you." "Yeah, I missed you too."  
  
They separated themselves from the two blondes  
  
"How is he doing?" "I've never seen him like this."  
  
"How did this happen?" She asked  
  
"You know it was cancer that Sarah died from." Joey paled, she knew what it was like to lose someone from that illness, she knew what pain they went through, and how it felt to see someone you love slip away from you because of it. "Oh god."  
  
"Andie said he couldn't talk much about it. He said a few words to me, but not much." "It's still early, she's only just gone." Joey reasoned.  
  
"What happened to never drifting from each others lives Dawson?" She asked to her friend.  
  
"We didn't intend for it to happen, god knows we talked about it not happening."  
  
"You know what this group needs to stop. talking. Less talking and act on what we mean."  
  
"We all know that's not we do, we have to analyse and contemplate." Dawson shrugged, Joey rolled her eyes then got serious,  
  
"Where is he?" "Outside." Joey pursed her lips then shrugging off her jacket she went outside.  
  
Pacey was aware of the sudden body heat, and he knew that scent almost as well as he knew his own. and Sarah's. "Joey." He smiled softly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I can't tell you that the pain will pass quickly, but I can tell you that she's apart of you no matter what and that you will always love her and eventually time will go by and you will go on, honouring her spirit and your own." She murmured into his ear,  
  
"No wonder you became a writer. Read your book."  
  
"Well all us capeside kids are good with words, I'm working in an art gallery now in New York." "New York?" He said eyebrows raised, "Always knew you'd do well Jo."  
  
"Well look at you, you got what you always wanted, sail boat, house on the beach." Joey motioned with her hands to her surroundings.  
  
Pacey sighed "Yeah but it's not as much fun when your by yourself. When you've got no one to share an amazing sun rise with."  
  
Joey sighed gently, "You know Pace, I have to tell you that, when we sat on your boat many years ago and we watched sun rises and sun sets, they were all specail and amazing. They make a wonderful memory." Joey smiled remembering.  
  
"We did have one amazing summer didn't we." Pacey smiled.  
  
"That we did, best summer of my life, the other Joey came alive." Her brown eyes smiled.  
  
"Well Potter, I like both Joey's." Pacey said warmly, glad to be back in the company of good friends.  
  
"Good to know." They staying in comfortable silence, and Joey took his hand in hers squeesing it gently, the pair sat swaying on the porch swing.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Okay this is the part where you click the button below and give me your honest but hopefully kind-opinion- rant- suggestion-review-thingy. What direction should I take the story, should Pacey be bitter, should Andie become his new love intrest, will he fall for Joey? Should Jen give birth in the kitchen? Who want's Jack back? Hee hee that rhymes. Sorry easily amused. REVIEW please : ) 


	4. Group bonding

Title: Time goes by  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Email me: emilyangelpacey@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah  
  
A/N: 2nd fic, I know it's not that good but I would love to hear everyone's opinion. I thought I'd give the fic another try, hope you will too!  
  
Please Read and Review :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey approached the crackling fire where her friends sat talking and smiling, taking her place next to Audrey and Pacey she took a glass of red wine from Pacey.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled gently.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You know I recall the last time all sat around a fire and talked about our first memory due to our sense of smell." Andie recalled a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, cept Gram's was the only one able to start a fire." Jen laughed at Dawson and Pacey.  
  
"Thank god one of you learned." Audrey said.  
  
"It doesn't get that cold out here, the breeze can be gentle and the air is warm." Pacey said staring out at the ocean a lost look in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"It's warmer with all of us here." Dawson said.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes "Jees, Dawson."  
  
Andie sat closer next to Brice who had joined the group for dinner. "It's amazing that your all still friends." Brice said.  
  
The group looked at each other eyes meeting, they knew that it was special that they were all still friends, they just hadn't been very good ones lately.  
  
"It is amazing." Pacey said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Okay I have an idea." Jen proposed, while Dawson adjusted pillows to make her even more comfortable.  
  
"I think that we should give our best memory of each other." Jen said smiling.  
  
"You know pregnancy is making you very soft." Audrey said observing the pregnant Jen, who just stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Well my first memory of Joey was when your mum introduced you to me and if I recall correctly you came up to me and hit me and ran away." Dawson said smiling at Joey who who laughed at the memory.  
  
"And Pacey, well I remember he fell into the creek and I helped him onto my dock."  
  
Pacey nodded remembering, "I got in so much trouble with my dad."  
  
"And Jen I remember coming to Capeside for a summer and Pacey threw a frisbee over the fence and you handed it back to me. She was beautiful even then." He took his wife's head.  
  
Joey smiled "Well I remember seeing you Dawson on your Dock with your dad, you didn't see me though." She said memories of her childhood flooding over her, "You were laughing and smiling." She gazed into the flickering flames.  
  
"Pacey, I remember Pace from the ice cream Parlor, an older kid knocked my cone over and I was so angry and upset, so he gave me his, but told me it was only to keep me quiet."  
  
Andie laughed, "Charming."  
  
"Hey you were playing the hero even back then." Dawson said.  
  
Pacey looked Dawson in the eye, "You can't save every one." He noticed everyone's sudden silence and he coughed. "Sorry."  
  
Joey moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm "It's okay."  
  
"You were about to tell us your first memory of Jen." Dawson said breaking the tension.  
  
"Oh everyone remembers when she stepped out of that certain yellow cab and made her entrance." Joey said laughing.  
  
Jen blushed and Dawson took her hand. "Never thought everything we've been through would happen though."  
  
"Never." Joey agreed. "I was intimidated that you were going to take the only two friends I had." Joey said laughter in her voice. "Instead I got my first good friend who's female." She cracked and smiled at Jen, who grinned.  
  
"And Andie well if I remember your were in my math class and I broke my only pencail and you gave me one of your many."  
  
"You should always come prepared." Andie agreed.  
  
"Audrey, I remember coming to college knowing that everything would change and when I met you I was right. Everything changed and you were there laid back and easy going, totally free and speaking your mind." Joey spoke to her friend honestly.  
  
Pacey smiled "Well, obvoiusly Dawson has told you the story of the first time we met, Joey I remember her from when I was doing a ride a long with my dad and we went into the icehouse for doughnuts, and I saw you helping your mum."  
  
Joey frowned "I don't remember that."  
  
Pacey shrugged "It was along time ago."  
  
Pacey looked at Andie, "How could I forget the first time we met McPhee."  
  
Andie giggled "I crashed into Officer Pacey's car."  
  
The group laughed, remembering the good times.  
  
"It's amazing how things change." Jen said squeesing Dawson's hand  
  
"Not everything has to change." Dawson argued.  
  
"Dawson, bro your still the eternal optimist who held movie nights every Friday." Jack appeared from behind the group.  
  
"Jack!" Andie squeeled running into the arms of her brother.  
  
"Jack man good to see you." Dawson grinned  
  
"Door was open." Jack said to Pacey.  
  
"Always is for good friends." Pacey replied with ease.  
  
Joey smiled at Jack handing him a glass of wine, and they all sat and continued their conversation, enjoying good company and old memories.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Sooo sorry bout the delay thanx for all the support and encouragment, it's the only reason I update. Kepp reviewin' I know the story line is going bit slow, but I have a general idea of wat I am doin.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers epecailly kelly for her kind words! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Time goes by  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Email me: emilyangelpacey@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah  
  
A/N: 2nd fic, I know it's not that good but I would love to hear everyone's opinion. I thought I'd give the fic another try, hope you will too!  
  
Please Read and Review :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Joey Potter bit her lower lip grabbing the photo of her and Audrey off her desk, then glanced around her apartment, her home.  
  
"Your really going?" Audrey said standing against the door.  
  
"Yeah." Joey nodded  
  
"Your leaving me." Audrey said dramatically throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "You can visit, I'm only going for the summer."  
  
"Three months!" Audrey crossed her arms.  
  
"I think this will be good, I need this. To be able to draw again." Joey explained  
  
"I know, I know. Selfish-Audrey retreating, this will be good for you. You work way too hard. I'm going to miss my best friend though." Audrey smiled  
  
Joey gave her a hug, "Well don't worry, I'll see you soon you can visit. You can even bring Greg." Joey gave an encouraging smile.  
  
"Greg! Pfft, I am so over him, Jason is the man for me." Audrey smiled.  
  
Joey nodded "Okay Jason then."  
  
"You got everything?" Audrey asked  
  
"Yeah, everything's in the car. I can't believe that I'm doing this."  
  
"Well believe it cause it's happening." Audrey grinned pulling Joey in for another hug.  
  
Joey brushed a piece of blond hair behind her best friends ear, "See ya Audrey."  
  
"See ya Joey. Say hi to Pacey for me."  
  
  
  
Pacey glanced around the house, her scent was beginning to fade, he had cleaned the house this morning, and had tried to do it without disturbing her things, her coat for example was still hung on the door handle.  
  
He wouldn't touch her dark room, that after all was her favourite all, when she saw the finished product of all her hard work.  
  
He had cleaned the house however because Joey was staying with him for the summer. He wanted her to be comfortable here. It would be good to have her here for the summer.  
  
The gang had stayed for a week and although he was touched by the kindness of his friends, he began to feel suffocated, Andie seemed to understand and left with Jack, Jen and Dawson then returned to Capeside and Joey and Audrey back to New York.  
  
After every one left loneliness crept back in and she surrounded him invaded his thoughts. his mind. So then he rang Joey and she told him that she had taken time off work to get back to creating art instead of selling and studying it.  
  
Then he invited her down to join him, after all there was plenty of things to draw, just as Sarah had taken pictures of, there was plenty to capture on canvas or film.  
  
He had done up a bedroom for Joey earlier that day, it had a great view and you could hear the ocean when you slept. He remembered a summer years ago, when Joey had told him that there was nothing like falling asleep with the sound of the ocean around you.  
  
Pacey glanced out to the ocean from the window, he felt like taking the boat out, he hadn't done it without Sarah yet. he slipped out of the beach house and made his way to the dock where his boat sat in the water.  
  
  
  
Joey screeched the car to a hault, the beach house sat just as it did a week ago, she grabbed her bags and opened the always ajar door.  
  
"Pace?" She called out.  
  
When no one answered she dropped her bags and glanced around the house, She frowned. Did he clean?  
  
She took off her coat and dropped it on top of one of the couches in the living room, then opened the french doors to the porch.  
  
She was met with the sight of the breathtaking ocean, the waves crashing against the sand, she grinned.  
  
This was going to be a summer she wouldn't forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Pacey came into the kitchen, where Joey was setting down plates.  
  
"Joey!" He smiled.  
  
She grinned and return and gave him a bear hug.  
  
He smiled sheepishly "Sorry I was out on the boat. My mind drifted."  
  
"It always does when it's you and the ocean." She said knowingly and he nodded.  
  
"You know me too well. What are we eating?" He asked  
  
"You know you should be the one cooking me food, after all who's the chef here? Hmm that would be you."  
  
He shrugged, "I'll cook tomorrow, promise."  
  
"I put my bags in what I guessed was my room." Joey said  
  
"Last one one on the right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"So you want to go on the boat after this?" He asked her an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Yes Captin Witter."  
  
"Great, It's the best at night, with the stars."  
  
"I remember." She smiled softly.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Drool. Joshua Jackson in a sailor uniform. ahem. I mean. *blushes* So what do you think, I don't update, until I get reveiws, how am I meant to know if I should continue? Any kind of suggestions are welcomed. Have I rushed Pacey and Joey staying together for the summer? Cos' there is no real sexual tension (yet!!!) after all two weeks ago his wife died.  
  
Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!!!! (please?)  
  
.So any idea's what you have to do now???? 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Time goes by  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Email me: emilyangelpacey@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah  
  
A/N: Okay I'm going to speed things up a bit now, the summer is here and Joey and Pacey are living together, any suggestion just review and let me know!  
  
Please Read and Review :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawson sat on the edge of the dock his feet splashing in the water. He watched Lily and Alexander each take an oar and rowing. He smiled, it was strange having his sister date Joey's nephew, there was a three year difference, that made Dawson wary, but this was Alexander who he watched grow up. Once they were both happy he was alright with the situation. Nothing had changed in Capeside, not that, that surprised him. It also comforted him that there would always be a place to return to him, normalcy. It was his safe zone, where he could return from the 'real world' and everything would be okay.  
  
"Dawson!" His mum's voice rang out, Dawson got to his feet.  
  
"What is it!?" He asked running back to the house.  
  
"It's Jen, she's in labour."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey bit her lower lip out of old habit, also because she was concentrating. She glanced up at the view, it was amazing and she never grew tired of trying to capture the scenery on paper. Cleaning her brush in the jar of water, she gently added the orange paint to the horizon.  
  
"Potter." She felt a hand tug playfully on her pony tail.  
  
"Witter, don't you have some place to be?"  
  
"Well lunch hour was surprisingly slow." He drained the orange juice from the carton.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief, "Your bad habits list just gets longer and longer Pace."  
  
He shrugged carelessly, "Yet everyone loves me despite my faults."  
  
She smiled then sighed, "So. what do you think." She asked nervously.  
  
"I think you got it down on paper perfect Jo. It's beautiful."  
  
She grinned "Really, you think it's good."  
  
"Would I lie."  
  
"No, unlike most males. You know you and Dawson really restore my faith in men."  
  
Pacey smiled. "Good to know you've learned something."  
  
"So you going to make me the famous Witter club sandwich." She asked him brown eyes pleading.  
  
"Only for your Potter." He winked playfully  
  
  
  
Joey ran for the ringing phone. "Hello."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Dawson what's wrong."  
  
"Jen's giving birth."  
  
"Oh my god. How long so far."  
  
"We just arrived, how long will it take you and Pace to get here."  
  
"Not long, Pacey drives like a maniac."  
  
"Good Jo. I really need my two best friends right now."  
  
"We're on our way Dawson, everything's okay. Your going to be a great father, just like your own."  
  
She could almost hear Dawson smile.  
  
"Thanks Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack Mc Phee, ran through the hospital corridors. A chubby blond nurse, with pink lipstick on her teeth scowled at him. "No running!"  
  
"It's an emergency! I need to find Jen Leery!" He begged.  
  
She frowned "Are you family."  
  
"Yes." He said with no hesitation.  
  
"She's in room 121 there's a waiting section-  
  
He didn't listen to whatever else she had to say and sprinted towards the lifts.  
  
Jack sprinted down the corridor, he reached the room Dawson stood outside pale and out of breath.  
  
"Dawson! Dawson man! What's happening, is she ok?"  
  
Dawson nodded, "I can't believe this is happening, it's all so fast, she's been in there for two hours, I thought I was going to faint."  
  
"Dawson you have to go back in to your wife she needs your right now."  
  
"I'm scared, this is one of those life altering moments, what if I'm not a good father, what if I let Jen down-  
  
"Dawson stop thinking of 'what if's', your wife, Jen is about to give birth to your kid, go in there and see it's first moments in the world."  
  
Dawson nodded, then handed Jack the video recorder, "I can't record and hold her hand at the same time."  
  
Jack looked unsure of this idea, but was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the room.  
  
Jen was propped up on pillows, "Dawson." She gasped.  
  
He ran to her side kissing her forehead, "I love you. You can do this."  
  
She smiled softly, her face flushed a sheen of sweat she turned to Jack.  
  
"You came."  
  
"You think I'd miss this. Of course I came, now let's go we need another member of that bitter club."  
  
"My child is not joining that club, she's going to be optimistic like Dawson."  
  
Jack grinned "And dysfunctional like you."  
  
She laughed, then winced. "It hurts."  
  
The doctor hushed the two men. "Come on Jen your nearly there, you can do this, take deep breaths and push."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey grabbed Joey by the elbow, "It's this way, room 121, can't you read Potter."  
  
"Hurry." She panted, like kids they skidded down the corridor halting outside 121, Jack stood grinning.  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
Pacey grinned gave a whoop, "Can we go in?"  
  
Joey had tears in her eyes, opened the door, Jen was sitting, Dawson's hand on her back as they both looked at the small bundle in Jens arms.  
  
"Dawson dude, congrats."  
  
Dawson grinned at his child hood friends, "Thanks guys." Pacey pulled him into a brotherly hug.  
  
Joey approached Jen, "Jen I'm so happy for you, your going to be a great mother."  
  
Tears streaked Jen's face, "It's scary, I've never been so happy, it's like a dream. I just hope I'm a better mother than mine was to me."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, you'll be amazing Jen. That kid is going to adore the ground you walk on."  
  
Jen laughed, the baby gurgled.  
  
"Dawson." Joey grinned she pulled him to her wrapping him in her arms  
  
"Joey, thank you for coming."  
  
"Dawson, you don't need to thank me, after all another Leery in the world, is a monumental event. Who would I be if I didn't attend!"  
  
"A very bad best friend." He smiled, she kissed his forehead.  
  
"So tell me man, have we got another Leery film maker on our hands."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What about names?" Joey asked.  
  
"May I suggest Pacey." Pacey smirked.  
  
Jen grinned "You can suggest it, but we won't be picking it."  
  
"Get real Witter." Joey elbowed Pacey in the ribs playfully.  
  
"How bout Arthur?" Jack came in handing Dawson, Joey and Pacey coffees.  
  
"As in Brooks?" Dawson asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Jen said she then smiled, "How about Mitch."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Joey said softly.  
  
Dawson looked near tears and kissed young Mitch's forehead.  
  
  
  
Pacey and Joey sat in the diner which they found across from the hospital.  
  
Waiting for their orders, Pacey sipped his beer. "Wow."  
  
"I know. Dawson has a son, how weird is that."  
  
"Very." Pacey agreed.  
  
"I'll never have kids." Joey mumbled.  
  
"Doubtful Potter."  
  
"I won't let's face it, I'm not getting any younger, I'll never find anyone who'll love me and understand me."  
  
"Joey stop talking crazy talk. You'll find someone, who wouldn't want you."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "Right cause I'm the perfect package."  
  
"Jo, your amazing, your intelligent, witty and beautiful. Whatever fool doesn't see that, well that's their loss."  
  
She smiled shyly, "Same goes for you, you know."  
  
Pacey winced, "I dunno Jo, I don't know if I can ever love anyone the way I did Sarah."  
  
"Pacey, you'll always love Sarah, but it doesn't mean you can't open your heart to someone else."  
  
"I just think that it's too soon, for me to even consider that." He said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I really need your opinions on the fic! What do you think so far, should I make Joey realise her feelings first? Review or I don't know whether you want me to continue or not!!!! 


	7. Sparks

Title: Time goes by

Author: Emily

Email me: (P/J story) Pacey loses some one close to his heart, who will be there for him…

Disclaimer: Don't own em' well except for Sarah

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while…okay in forever! but I was hesitating on wether to continue this fic, I am completely grateful for all the kind reviews that put a huge smile on my face. Thank you so much! The feedback helps so much Please continue to Read and Review :)

"Joey will you get that?" Pacey Witter called from the kitchen once he heard the doorbell ring. "Joey?" He called again. No answer. He sighed dropping the sandwhich he was in the middle of making. People could have the worst timing. "Jo? You here?" He called up the wooden stairs.

He shrugged no one could keep tabs on that girl. The door bell rang once again. "Coming!" He called making a mental note to disconnect the doorbell. He swung open the door, revealing a familiar face, that reminded him so much of Sarah.

"Hey Pace." The blond smiled, He grinned "Mandy, it's great to see you… C'mon in." He opened the door wider allowing access.

"Thanks." Her green eyes darted around the house, "I haven't seen you since… you know." She fidgeted nervously. He nodded, "The funeral. I know I'm sorry I should have contacted you-

She cut him off "No don't apoligise, I understand." She said. She paused then smiled softly "How have you been?"

He sighed heavily running a hand through his brown hair "I'm fi-… I'm managing."

"Everything looks exactly as she kept it…" She traced a the frame of a picture of Pacey and Sarah cuddling on the hammock.

"Yeah I like it this way." He said taking the frame and placing it back on the table. Silence followed. "Have you had lunch yet?" He asked.

Pacey opened a can of coke watching Mandy's figure out on the porch, she reminded him in every way of Sarah, they had the same bouncy blond curls, same shaped face, green eyes… in a way it almost comforted him to see Sarah in Mandy.

It also reminded him of what was missing from his side, the essence that was empty from his life, the warm body missing from his bed. No one could understand how much he was devoted to Sarah, but Mandy's arrival had made him realise something.

This summer, with Joey here and being able to breathe and start living again. It was helping, he was dealing with the death of his wife. He no longer felt as if he was betraying her, every morning he thought of her, every sunset reminded him, the house was a constant reminder. But no longer was he crying at the lonliness and the guilt for going on had left.

Joey made him laugh in this beautiful carefree way, her friendship was something he could not go on without. Things had changed he was working, sailing, smiling again… he was living. And Sarah, well in away she never left him because he was surrounded by her.

The house hadn't changed he wouldn't dare move any of her belongings, they were her's this house represented her, everything she had been about. Her humour, her creativity, her good heart… her spirit. To change any of that would be taking all that he had left of her.

"Pacey?" A hand touched his shoulder wearily.

He almost jumped at the contact, "Jo! There you are, where have you been?"

She glanced out the window leaning over him "So, who is she?" She asked suspiciously.

"Calm down Sherlock, she's family." Pacey told her. "Sarah's sister Mandy." He explained sighing.

"Hey you ok Pace?" Her brown eyes searching his. He nodded "Yeah I'm ok, just to see her, she looks so much like Sarah, it was a surprise to find her on my doorstep."

"How close were they?" Joey asked stuffing her hands in her jeans gazing up at him.

"Close as sisters are, Mandy wasn't around when Sarah was sick, she was travelling Europe, Sarah didn't want her to know that she was sick because she knew that Mandy would have come straight home to be by her side and Sarah didn't want to disrupt her travels." Pacey explained his face screwed up in pain from reminicing of those times.

"Pace I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up- Joey started, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear.

Pacey shrugged "Joey don't apoligise. I can always talk to you."

She smiled softly, "Well I'll keep out of the way." She turned to leave but he caught her elbow gently.

"Jo, don't leave, have dinner with us." He asked.

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude, you guy's might want to talk." Joey said unsure.

"Listen I want you there, please?" Pacey pleaded with her.

Joey nodded smiling softly, it didn't take much convincing lately she felt herself being reminded of Pacey of her childhood. The guy that rowed across the creek to comfort her, drove her to see her dad in prison and who did so many other countless acts of kindness and of love.

The Sun was setting, candles were lit on the porch the three sat the table was array with various types of food and bottles of wine, the candles flickered in the soft warm breeze.

"She was beautiful on her wedding day, married on the small church in town and then we had the reception on the beach, oh she was so beautiful I never have seen her look as radiant as she did that day." Mandy's eyes shined with fesh tears at the memory of her sister's wedding.

Pacey took a deep breath remembering then took the wine bottle and poured Mandy and Joey a fresh glass of white wine, "So Mandy any future travelling plans."

Mandy smiled softly, "Well Im looking into buying a new house, with Matt."

Pacey's eyebrows rose and he grinned "And who may Matt be?"

Joey slapped his arm playfully, "Don't be so nosey Pacey." But she smiled at his mischievious behaviour.

Mandy laughed "Pacey how long have you and Joey known each other."

"Too long." Joey rolled her eyes playfully.

Pacey grinned, "She used to follow me around the creek doe-eyed."

Joey's mouth dropped "I think you have it backwards you were always after me, continuously trying to kiss me, hit on me-

"Hey hey hey I think you and that great imagination of yours have become delerious." His eyes sparkled playfully.

She nodded "Oh I see I imagined all those failed attempts of kissing me and grand gestures."

Pacey laughed "Im going to clear up before there is hair pulling and the Potter scowl reappears."

She swatted him once again and Pacey gathered the plates, forks and knives he cleared the outside table leaving the two women sitting on the porch in the candlelight.

Mandy smiled softly at Joey, "How long have you loved him?"

Joey looked shocked and swallowed her wine slowly. "Excuse me?" She frowned.

Mandy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "You make him happy, you make him laugh, there are sparks there."

Joey looked down her curtain of brown hair hiding her face from view, "I care about him so much."

"Do you love him?" Mandy asked without hesitation.

"Yes." Joey said softly her brown eyes sincere as she pulled her wool jumper closer to her for warmth.

Mandy reached across and took her hand, "Sarah would want him to be happy, she wouldn't want him to be alone."

Joey smiled softly at her, her gentle grip released Joey's hand. Pacey interrupted them from the kitchen "Would anybody like some coffee?" Joey stood up, "Yeah but I'm making it your coffee tastes like crap." She poked him in the ribs and sauntered into the kitchen. "What?" Pacey exclaimed and chased after her into the kitchen.

Mandy watched her brother-in-law laugh at the kitchen window as he argued with Joey on how to make the perfect cup of coffee. Mandy opened her bag and took out the carefully folded letter addressed to her she opened it carefully and with her fingers traced the carefully written words _Make sure he's happy and not alone_ Mandy looked up as tears fell onto her cheek and she smiled.

A/N: okay so is it worth continuing? Let me know!


End file.
